When Computer's Talk
by Starfire
Summary: When the ranger's sleep the computer's plot...


**Disclaimer:** Power Rangers belong to Saban. I am poor so I can't get them but anything else that is not mention by him belongs to me. That includes the other different named computers. Hopefully I don't bomb this fic it is my first real stand-alone. (Hear's noise in the background from her muse) Hey I heard that it wasn't my fault my computer ate my other fics!! Well enjoy. 

**Authors note:** This is a fic it is only a fic or imagination and did not naturally occur on the show. The time zone is around the time in PRIS. This idea hit my head while talking to Jennifer Hart one of my dearest friend online. Thanks girl and now I need to wax my brain I think I went insane by writing this. Who says computers can't talk or gossip? I sure didn't. 

###  When Computer's talk.   
By Starfire 

In a dark hall's of the Astro Megaship an unnatural glow took place in its quiet corridors. The Astro Rangers were all sleep to say the least all tuck in their little compact bunks in their own designated colors. The ship was quite except for one room where a group of chattering voices were heard. 

"I am telling you DECA we are in dire need of new enforcements in order to bring on the search for Zordon." The voice on the end yelled out in the room. 

A light was coming out of a dark box with circuitry and a lens. The box was floating as it mimics the figures movements in a graceful edge. The light shone onto a spot on the floor of a young lady in her twenties with blond hair and blue eyes. Her skin was pale in the bathed light and static sizzles interrupted the light flow as the holo-matrix tries to compensation for the holo figure movement. The figure approached into the circle area and glared at the projection of a man in his late thirties," Now listen here NASA we don't have much time we are basically protecting Earth at the same time. The Astro ranger's are still teenagers. Besides they are only a group of rangers there is only so much that they can do after all. Besides the council is quite busy working their rear's off and would not have an interplanetary problem because of insistence to find Zordon. Also it would be immoral to leave a planet in helpless effects." She sighed as she gesture her hands in a pleading way," I want to find Zordon too NASA after all he was our friend before we were stuck in this transitional way. 

NASA's holo-project snapped as he walked in a bulky way, a beard of red surrounded his face with a mope of red spiky hair on his head," We are here to prevent any more complications, DECA. Besides the council is falling apart with out the help of Zordon we need him to keep things together." 

A silent figure approaches the to uncertainly," Listen you to…," Her green eyes sparkled in her dim projection. "We were assigned to these positions and created in bio and metrical circuitry in order to help assisted the Union of Good." She pass her hands through each of them as her black box floated pass the two in a angle so that her movements could be seen by the others. "We are human to say the least at least a part of us is…and we all care but we are doing our jobs to help the Council so now SHUT UP!!!" 

NASA was taken back but shrugged his shoulders that were clothed in a traditional uniform of the Power Ranger. It was crisscrossed with a diamond pattern with an Earth sign on it. The color was in black and a silver ribbon with a metal was connected at a corner on his chest. "I know, DEBA" He turned and looked at the green-eyed beauty who was dressed in a Black Uniform with the sign of Eltar on it a pink shirt was under it and a sprinkle of silver surrounded the planet signifying the members of a ranger team. He sighed in terms and the box vibrated," It is hard though..to be created and sent to some back water planet." 

DECA laughed her blue eyes sparkled with merriment," You know you sound just like Andros." 

"Ayiyiyiyiyi," The door swung open and Alpha entered the area, his body glowed in a golden light. 

DEBA glanced at Alpha and smiled," About time Alpha what took you so long?" She swung her body over and walked to Alpha who turned his back to her and shut the door firmly. 

"Keep it down you guys….the rangers might hear you!!" His metallic voice whined as he walked to an input box and stood next to it. A cable stretched out and connected to his backside into a jack. A stream of information was inputted to the wall and a miniature black box floated out of the corner and upwards into the air and a light streamed out showing a young man of eighteen with black eyes and spiky hair with oriental features. "I just finished getting up the security systems and pretty much placing the main thruster into alignment." His voice was smooth now thanks to the box instead of that dreadful metallic sound. 

NASA growled at the projection of Alpha," We weren't trying to blow our cover you know." _God he is more annoying in this form then he is in a tin can._ He thought in irritation. 

Alpha rolled his eyes at the red hair man," Well just keep in mind that we aren't supposes to tell. Besides I am more concern about the rangers. The interplanetary business will be deal by and only by the alliance." He shook his head at the others before him. 

DECA grinned in triumph at NASA who mutters a few cusswords under his breath. She then turned to Alpha," Nice stand tin man!" _That should get his tin butt._ She thought in amusement as she saw the young man's cheek flame into sizzling beats. A crackle was heard as the project and the black box tries to compensate for the color intensity. 

DEBA held back her mirth and quickly tries to cool down her colleagues," Well Alpha calm down she was just joking." _This is not going to be easy._ She thought to herself. When DECA and Alpha goes at each other it is basically a war's on game. 

Alpha took a few breaths to clear his positron matrix before he fry himself into oblivion. "Very well…" He took a serious time out to compose himself," Now since we have cover the alliance issue. I think we should now think of our ranger team's welfare instead. They are after all taking care of different planets in different quadrants." _Oh great there I go again. Ayi yi yi yi._ He sighed at himself, _Oh shut up with the ayi yi it even gets on my nerves._ He chaste himself for the estranged habit he had picked up. 

DEBA chirped in," I agree!! It seems my ranger the Phantom has become rather compacted with work and well." She bit back a remark on her protégé and shook her head," He has become rather a grouch lately. I even think he wretch a communication apparatus that is link to the central command to the alliance." _Not to mention every book, shelf, table, and kitchenware in the ship. _

DECA frowned at the words her friend said," It seems I have sense the same sort of discontent in one of my ranger's" 

NASA butted in," You mean my ranger!!" _She is not taking my Earth ranger's. HA she can just have the poker face Kerovian instead_. He thought as he glared at the blue eye beauty that was giving him dagger looks. "Besides I think she would be happy with the Blue Astro Ranger and former Red Turbo Leader." 

DECA spluttered out in outrage," WHAT???" She stood up her full height and marched over to the red hair man," Listen here bubba. Cassie the Pink Astro Ranger is not interested in TJ!!" 

DEBA and Alpha looked at each other and at their two battles enslaved friends. "Should we stop them?" DEBA whispered to Alpha who seems to have placed his hands on his hair and starting pulling strands out. 

"Nah I think they both like each other. That could be why they are bickering." Alpha replied with a snicker as the battle rages on. 

NASA snorted and waved his hand in front of DECA," Are your eyes blind woman? They are perfect for each other!!" _I know I am like their guardian._

"HA!!" The voice was heard reverting in the room with a indignant clank," If you think that Cassie is happy with TJ then you are mistaken!!" Her cheeks turn red in anger and her eyes sparkled with deadly intent," You never seen Cassie cries herself to sleep!!" 

Alpha decided to intervene," Both of you SHUT UP!!" _It is about time to clear things up here!!_ He thought with patients of a cow. You could heard in the background the noise that went * MOO* DECA open her mouth to retort but Alpha glared at her," Take some energy particles and shove it up your mouth." Immediately DECA closed her mouth. 

NASA smirked," Wait a go Alpha that is telling the old she bag." He didn't see the warning in Alpha's eyes. 

"As for you NASA take a metal rod and shove it up your positron matrix!! Or be SILENT!!" The oriental man growled and he didn't bother to look at the surprised expression on NASA's face or the clear drop of his mouth. Where you can park a space ship in. 

They two remained silent as Alpha walked to them," Listen up I have served the alliance for as long as I can remember. I have also been with the ranger's since they were created. I even have the pleasure to be transferred through these tin bodies into new versions in order to work more efficiently." He cleared his throat," I have watch these rangers past and old grow and leave the rangering business." 

DECA tilts her head and looks focus on Alpha as he went on. "I know that they ranger have different emotions. I also know that I was one of their friends. Cassie, NASA loves the Phantom ranger. I knew since she was a Turbo Ranger. Sure she was at first attracted to TJ but instead she was hoping for a friend." 

DEBA chuckles," Well now we have some more information on this. I told my sissy DECA about Phantoms feelings for Cassie." She shrug at her sister who seems to raises her eyebrows at her. "She never did tell me about Cassie's feelings." 

DECA growled," That's because you're such a big mouth sis." _Not to mention you talk too much._

DEBA made a face," Gee thanks sis." 

NASA frowned," Now what does the Phantom feel for Cassie?" _Oh great I don't even know about this stuff._

Alpha looked at NASA like he was a stone hinge. " Everyone knows about Cassie's feelings for the Phantom!!" _Gee what rock has he been under?_

DEBA added," I didn't!! Remember I've been under cover." _Gee you think I know every thing blah!!_ She thought as she walked to Alpha's side. 

DECA shook her head," Sorry sis but I didn't need you to blah to the Phantom about Cassie!!" _Besides I remember what you did to poor Dimitria and Zordon last time. I won't let you do that again._ Her little sister had to interrupt Zordon's and Dimitria's work and pretty much had transported them both into the same area and locked them up. For some strange reason she had this cuckoo idea that they both look good together. _Sure a floating head and a lady with veils is a good combination._ She thought sarcastically. 

NASA grumbles," Why am I the last one left in the dark? Who else is together now that I have no clue?" 

DECA and Alpha looked at each other uncomfortably. "Well Ashley is with Andros." Alpha said. 

NASA snorted," My perky Ashley put together with a cranky Kerovian. God save the world!!" He didn't miss a chuckle from DEBA and the smiled. 

DECA then replied in a dead serious voice," Zhane and Karone are together some what." _Well if they don't end up blowing each other up._ She thought grimly. _I never have seen such an argumental couple in all my life. _

Alpha then looked at the others," It seems TJ and Carlos are together now…." The oriental man cleared his throat a little antsy on the thought of homosexual relationships. 

NASA's eyes widen and his red hair turn into gray then to blue then to his natural color of red," WHAT????" They saw his project quickly trying to compensate faster to the emotion that play on his lips. They all looked surprised when his figure went KaBONK on the floor. 

DEBA blinked and look at the other's," What is wrong with him?" She questioned. _What did I miss here? All that I heard was TJ and Carlos are together. They do make a good couple…_She thought in amusement. 

DECA shrugged," Beats me sis but he should be pretty awake soon. Does anyone have any pliers so that I might shock him awake?" 

Alpha shrugs," I know where they are but I think it is good to have some peace right now." He grinned at his remark as the others blinked at him. 

"Alright then what do we do about Phantom and Cassie?" DEBA asked," I can't take anymore of his grouchy voice. He doesn't eat also that is the worst thing. I know his crystal ruby is being tax as we speak due to his stubbornness." 

Alpha sighed," We can try to set Cassie and him together you know." _I know I can't stand Cassie crying any longer._

DEBA muttered at them," Did you know the Phantom is now referring me as Don't Even Bother Asking. I hate that remark!!" 

Alpha bit back a snicker and try to look concern but failed miserably and fell down on the floor laughing," Oh god…..your like your sisters name Don't even consider asking!!" 

DECA growled," It wasn't funny at least I am not consider a tin can trash unit!!" _Also I am not stuff into a tin can that seem to make noise. _

Alpha exclaimed out," HEY!!" 

A moan was heard in the room," Oh…my head…..what happen?" They all turn to see NASA waking up. 

"Well well if it ain't sleeping beauty!!" DECA exclaim in a little Miss Muffet voice. _Oh well he deserves it._

NASA retorted in a undertone," At least I can cook good food!!" _That should get her._

DECA snickered at the opening," Well at least I am not house train to do whatever I am told to do in the cleaning, cooking, and decorating world." _This could go on forever and I know I can._

DEBA and Alpha watch the insults being shoot back and forth like it was a tennis match. "You know we should stop them before they tear each other apart." DEBA stated. 

"Yeah we should but I think we can't get anywhere with them even if we do stop them!" Alpha replied as he ran his projection fingers through his equal projected spiky hair. 

DEBA shook her hair as she watch her sister fight on," So what are we going to do about the rangers?" _At least we can fix something while the two nut cases fight it out._ She thought logically. 

"Well we can always set up Cassie and Phantom together." He said in a thoughtful voice. 

DEBA snorted," But how? We can barely get them together let alone anywhere because they are both just plain…." 

Alpha finished her sentence," Stupid in love and stubborn like a mule." _I knew taking English language would come in handy._

"Yup exactly….unless…" Her voice cleared up with amusement," Unless you kidnap them or stick them both into the Simudeck on the AstroMegaship." 

Alpha straightened up at her suggestion," What did you just say?" _Not a bad idea it might just work…._

DEBA frowned and look at the oriental man," I said we should put them into the simudeck." _What is he getting at…oh no….he is not going to get me into trouble for I already was in trouble with the Zordon and Dimitria lock up_ " Oh..no bad idea!! I don't want to get in trouble for this!!" 

Alpha chuckles as his raven eyes gleam with devilish intent," Oh come on DEBA this might get them off your circuits as mine!!" _Maybe then I can have a vacation…_

DEBA grumbles," Alright….how are we going to do this?" _This is a bad idea..bad bad..very…_

The oriental boy smirks," Simple we teleport them when they are asleep into the simudeck which has a program in it. When that occurs we lock them up!!" _Of course we have to convince DECA to do this…_

DEBA look at Alpha," She listens to you. You do it!!" _I know she never likes listening to me after what I did…_She thought in irritation. 

Alpha nods his head," Alright…alright I tell her…." _Sheesh why does this happen to me?_

All of a sudden they heard a mumbling in the distance of the corridor. "Andros…..what the heck is that muttering or arguments?" They heard a girls voice exclaim with no doubt that it was Ashley. 

"Oh oh…parties over…" Alpha mutters. _Here we go again!!_

"Battle stations!!" DECA yelped in a soft voice and all of them scrambled into their terminal a jack. 

Plugging in all four black boxes settle down into their original boxes and a shoot of signals carried through the area in waves. A lighting turn onto Alpha's robotic suit in a flash and he quickly turn on music and started to dance hip-hop. As a cover he had done before, _Thank god for this cover I used with Zack_. He thought in amusement. 

DECA's red-light turned on just as the music started. "Andros is there a problem?" She questions her protégée in annoying voice. 

Andros looked up at the camera," No DECA it is just Ashley heard argument and was wondering what was going on." _Strange but DECA seem slow appearing today._ He of course disregards the thought as he looked at the perky brunette next to him. 

"Maybe it is ghost?" Ashley says in a cheeky voice. 

Andros frowned in confusion," What is a ghost?" _Now what is she talking about?_

Ashley smile and chuckles," I tell you later…" They both walked to the door and open it and to their surprise they see Alpha dancing around wiggling his metal butt. 

Ashley held back her laughter at such a sight," Alpha whatever are you doing?" She says in a mirthless voice. 

Andros bite back his laughter at the ridicules scene in front of him," Alpha why are you moving around in weird patterns?" 

Alpha turn around," Oh hi ranger…I was just trying to dance. I saw on the television people doing funky moves…it was groovy…" 

Andros and Ashley shook their heads," Alpha your just to much!!!" 

Laughter was heard in the room no one suspects that the Computer…at all were talking no one would suspect at all that they form their own band of circuits in the Gossip zone…… 

A computer screen appeared a form of letters being typed on it with a blinking line. The date appeared 8-24-99 two month's later after the meeting. Another set of words were being typed under that line. M-I-S-S-I-O-N A-C-C-O-M-P-L-I-S-H. 

A marriage certificate appeared under the line. Cassie Chan married to Billy Cranston. A few information's appeared with the label top secret on it. Marriage obtains in Eltarian Council on Aquitar. Phantom Ranger to Pink Astro Ranger. Case closed. 

A small notice on the bottom in unidentified code was scene. _1358464934694 (Next on the list is Tommy Oliver and Kimberly Hart)_

_ The End or is it?_  


_**Your next…bleep…**_  



End file.
